Missing
by MrsDracoMalfoy14
Summary: Hermione is all alone... right?
1. Loneliness

Missing

Starts in summer before seventh year Hogwarts; Draco isn't a Death Eater, and didn't kill Dumbledore, Lucius is not in jail, Sirius is alive, and so is everyone else who died.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter 

* * *

Chapter 1: Loneliness 

Hermione Granger sat in her room at the Burrow with her pile of school books in front of her. She had already read through them once and there was still two weeks left before school. She really didn't plan on reading them all so soon, it's just that there was nothing else to do.

Harry and Ron were always at Hogwarts with Dumbledore and Ginny was always with Luna. She was basically at the Burrow alone with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

She occasionally got company when Fleur came over to discuss wedding plans with Mrs. Weasley, but she mostly just sat around the burrow with no one for company. Harry and Ron didn't even seem to care as they were too busy going off on the adventures that Dumbledore had deemed "inappropriate" for a girl.

She was a little miffed at first, but Dumbledore had made up for it by naming her Head Girl. She was excited but at the same time she didn't want to live alone without her friends with her.

She glanced out the window and sighed.

"What am I going to do with myself for two weeks?" she said.

She sat there for a few minutes before deciding to take a walk. She got up and went outside into the warm summer air. She walked with no real destination in mind, so she headed for the woods to explore. She walked slowly through the thick underbrush of the trees and looked around at all the lush greenness surrounding her. She found a clearing and lay down in the middle of it and looked up at the clouds.

She listened to the birds chirping and the insects buzzing as her thoughts drifted away from her. She felt her eyelids getting heavy and she didn't fight them.

'Maybe I should take a nap' she thought as she closed her eyes and drifted off.

He saw her enter the clearing from the other side of the woods. He smiled to himself as she lay there not moving. He walked over to her and stared down at her beautiful face as she slept peacefully.

He crouched down and brought the back of his hand up to her cheek and slowly caressed it. She leaned into his hand, obviously thinking it was part of her dream and she sighed in her sleep. He smiled and then leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"Someday you won't be so lonely" he said.

He saw her eyes starting to flutter and then he quickly walked away to hide in the shadows of the trees. He watched as she sat up slowly and looked around confused and then smiled and touched her cheek.

* * *

She felt someone brush her cheek and then heard an unfamiliar voice say

"Someday you won't be so lonely."

She tried to open her eyes quickly to see who it was, but when she opened them all she saw were the trees and the sky. She sat up slowly to orient herself and touched her cheek while glancing around and finding no one in the clearing.

"Hello" she called out.

"Is anyone there?" she asked.

She listened intently for any kind of movement for what seemed like hours. She knew there was someone there, but they were either invisible or very good at hiding. After about ten minutes, she finally stood up and began walking back to the Burrow. When she was a good five feet into the woods again she glanced back to the clearing and saw someone standing there in a black cloak. She gasped as the person turned and apparated away.

She half-ran back to the Burrow and collapsed onto her bed. She was shaking from fright and excitement at the same time. She lay there for a good few minutes until she decided to get a shower.

She sat on the shower floor and let the hot water roll over her body. She kept telling herself that it was just her imagination and that there was no one really there.

After she washed up she got out and starred at her reflection in the misted mirror. She was pretty…wasn't she?

'I don't understand. Why am I the only single one around here?" she thought frustrated.

She looked away from the mirror and went back to her room. She threw clothes on and laid down and fell asleep while the sun was setting.

* * *

He had been admiring her from afar for years. In the beginning he hated the fact that he was infatuated with her, but over time he began to realize that his feelings for her were deeper than that. It wasn't just a crush anymore. No, _he_ was in love with Hermione Granger. He smiled to himself as he fell asleep thinking of her.

* * *

She was awakened by Ginny early the next morning.

"Hermione, wake up" Ginny said to her.

She opened her eyes slowly and sat up.

"What time is it?" she asked yawning.

"It's nine o clock and mum told me to come wake you up since there is only two hours until Bill and Fleur's wedding." The redhead said.

Hermione nodded groggily and followed Ginny out of the room to breakfast.

Bill and Fleur's wedding ceremony went off without a hitch. Now everyone was dancing and laughing at the reception. Hermione danced with Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Bill, Charlie and Percy and had fun with Ginny and Luna.

As the party started to dwindle, she found herself sitting at a table in the corner by herself. Harry and Ginny were dancing, as well as George and Katie, Fred and Angelina, and Ron and Luna. She looked away from all the happy couples dancing and starred off into the woods.

Suddenly she saw someone in a black cloak standing there in between two trees. She looked over to where everyone was dancing and then slowly walked over to the hooded figure and stopped next to him.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

He didn't say anything, he just shook his head.

"Can't you tell me who you are?" she asked confused and hurt by his refusal to tell her who he was.

He shook his head again.

She felt the tears coming and couldn't stop them. She didn't exactly know why she was crying, but she couldn't stop now that she was. He reached out and brushed her tears away with his thumbs.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked slowly.

He didn't remove his hands from her face, but he slowly leaned in and captured her lips in his.

Her head was reeling and spinning in circles. She couldn't make heads or tales of anything, and she felt like she was floating and she loved that feeling. And then it was over. She slowly opened her eyes and saw he was still there.

"Someone's coming" he said in the now familiar voice from the other day.

She nodded and then watched as he walked deeper into the woods and vanished.

"There you are 'Mione. What are you doing out here?" Harry said coming up to her.

He saw her tears and looked confused, but wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You alright?" he asked.

She looked up into his face "I'll be fine" she said "Just needed some fresh air."

Harry nodded and then the two of them walked back to the now ended party. When they reached the back door to the Burrow, she glanced back to the woods and saw him standing at the edge of the trees watching her and she smiled.

* * *

She woke up to two notes sitting on her bedside table. One was from Harry saying that he and Ron would be back for dinner and the other was from Ginny saying that she was at Luna's house.

She ripped the notes and threw them into the trashcan. She then packed her trunk, wrote a quick note of thanks to the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and then walked out to the Apparation boundaries and apparated to her house.

Her parents were at work so she was alone…again. She threw her trunk into the corner of her room and then flopped down onto her bed. Crookshanks came over to her and nuzzled against her side.

"I know girl, but I had to come home" she said to the feline.

Crookshanks purred and curled up by her arm.

"At least I have you girl" she said to the cat.

"You have me too" the now familiar voice said.

Hermione jumped and turned to find the hooded figure by her window.

"You should really be more careful about locking your doors and windows" he said.

She couldn't think of a reply.

"How did you know I was here? Are you following me?" she said quickly.

The figure chuckled lightly "No I saw your note for the Weasley's" he said.

She felt a little stupid for not thinking of that but was strangely comforted by his presence.

"Why did you come back here?" he asked her.

"I figured that I would feel better if I was really alone instead of having people around but being alone" she said lowering her head.

"Your friends will worry about why you left" he said.

"They won't even notice I'm gone" she said barely above a whisper.

He stepped toward her and lifted her chin.

"You can't let them do this to you" he started. "You are stronger than this" he continued.

She looked up to where his face would have been "Why can't you tell me who you are?" she asked sighing.

He rubbed his thumb on her jaw "You will find out soon" he said.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to be at school soon. Will I see you again?" she asked.

"I'll always be where you are" he whispered into her hair as he hugged her.

She closed her eyes and reveled in his embrace.

He then broke the embrace and walked towards the window, but apparated before he reached the window.

She sighed and sat back down.

"This is going to be a long two weeks" she said to no one.

* * *

He stormed into his room and slammed the door behind him.

"How could they do that to her? They are supposed to be her friends!" he said angrily to himself.

He stopped talking as he heard hurried footsteps coming to his room. He knew exactly who it was and this made him grimace and hang his head in shame.

* * *

It had been exactly two weeks since she had seen the hooded figure and this made her worry about whether or not she had offended him. She was sitting in the back seat of her parent's car on the way to King's Cross Station for the last time and she was not as happy as she would have liked to be about it.

She got there early and with a quick goodbye to her parents, she broke through the barrier and went to the Head's compartment on the train. She put her uniform on and sat down. She starred at the window at all the people outside and felt the same way she had felt all summer. Alone.


	2. What happened to you?

Chapter 2: What happened to you?

He knew she was already on the train. He just knew she was already there. He could feel her presence. He looked into every window on the train and then he saw her with her head against the window. He smiled to himself and then walked onto the train to find someone else he had been looking forward to seeing.

Harry was sitting there laughing about something with Ron, Ginny and Luna when their compartment door opened.

"What's so funny? You look into a mirror Potter?" Draco drawled from the door.

"Shove off Malfoy" Harry spat.

"Wait a minute. Where's your precious bookworm Granger?" he asked his voice like venom.

Harry narrowed his eyes "You leave her alone Malfoy" he said his voice hard.

"Actually that seems like exactly what you are doing" Draco said and then walked out of the compartment and slammed the door behind him.

Harry and Ron just looked at each other confused.

"What was _that_ about?" Ginny asked.

"Who knows" Ron replied.

Harry wasn't paying attention to either of them. He starred out the window thinking about his best friend.

'She's been all alone this whole summer and I haven't even realized it' he thought to himself.

"…Harry?" Ginny said waving her hand in his face.

"Hm? .. O sorry. What's up?" He asked. And then the four of them went back to their laughing and conversations like nothing happened.

* * *

She sat there starring out the window watching the towns and villages starting to whiz by. The train had just left the station, making her feel worse, because now she didn't have an excuse to go back home and forget all about school. It would be better at home. She could have gone to a muggle college instead.

The compartment door opened and she looked over to see Draco Malfoy coming in. She didn't feel like having a confrontation so she looked back to the window.

Draco's face softened when she looked back out the window. She looked almost in pain and he knew what pain was.

"What's wrong with you, Granger?" he said, his voice not as harsh as usual.

She didn't look away from the window but shook her head and said "Like you care, Malfoy."

He walked over and sat next to her.

"What if I do?" he said softly.

She shot him a dark look "Oh please Malfoy, you don't care about anybody but yourself" she said in a bored voice, and then looked back out the window.

There was an uncomfortable silence where the only sound heard was that of the train moving along on the tracks.

"I know what its like to be alone Granger" he said in a bored voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about Malfoy" she snapped at him.

She turned to look at him and he looked like he actually cared, but this was Malfoy she was talking about, he didn't care.

She stood up to walk out, but he grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him.

"What do you want from me?" she asked wrenching her wrist out of his grasp.

He starred at her with a sad look on his face and then he leaned forward and grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.

Before she could protest, his lips were on hers and his tongue was begging for entrance into her mouth.

As soon as their lips touched it felt like time had stopped and they were the only two in the world. She allowed his tongue to explore her mouth and her hands flew up into his platinum blonde hair.

He put his hands on her bare back under her blouse causing her to gasp at the sudden contact. He removed his hand and pulled her robe off her. He shrugged the robe off the rest of the way and put her hands on his chest. They both needed oxygen but didn't want to pull away.

When they finally did pull away, Hermione stopped to catch her breath.

"We…We can't…do this…Malfoy" she said between gasps of air.

He look at her confused and then he just glared at her.

"This won't change my feelings for you Hermione! Nothing will change the way I feel!" he said loudly and then stomped out of the compartment with his shirt completely unbuttoned revealing his rather muscular but pale chest.

She felt a cool breeze and realized that her shirt too was completely unbuttoned revealing her bra. She quickly buttoned her shirt and threw her robe back on and sat in the corner and hugged her knees to her chest.

'Does Malfoy really have feelings for me?' she asked herself.

'He probably just wanted to get into my pants' she thought as she watched the towns fly by more rapidly until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

He stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"What was I thinking" he said to his reflection. In the mirror he saw that his shirt was completely unbuttoned and his tie was missing.

'It's probably on the floor' he thought to himself. He shook the thought out of his head.

"I can't believe I just told her I had feelings for her" he said, internally kicking himself.

"I've probably just ruined any chance I had with her" he said frowning.

He then decided it best not to go right back to the compartment, so he buttoned his shirt and walked around the train before going back to the Head's compartment to find Hermione fast asleep in a very uncomfortable position. He walked over and laid her down across the seats and then picked his tie up from the floor and sat across from her and starred out the window.

When the sun started to set over the scenery outside the window, he decided it was time to wake her up. He got up slowly and leaned over and shook her shoulder.

"Hermione. Hermione wake up" he said softly.

Her eyes slowly began to flutter and then she opened them to find Malfoy's grey eyes starring right back.

"Wha..What time is it?" she asked yawning.

"We are almost at school, we should get ready" he said.

She looked at him tentatively. "Why are you being so nice?" she asked.

He looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. "I know what its like to be alone" he said.

She sat up quickly and walked over to him. He wasn't sure what she was going to do so he braced himself to be smacked.

She threw her arms up and wrapped them around his neck.

"I knew that you didn't mean all those things you've said in the past. I knew that deep down you were a good guy" she whispered into his ear.

He pulled her back and smiled down at her "I never meant to hurt your feelings it was just how I was raised" he said.

She nodded "I understand" and then she released him and got her stuff together as the train slowed.

Draco stood there for a few moments and then spoke.

"Um.. Look, about earlier… I'm sorry.. I didn't mean for that to happen" he said nervously, running his hand through his gorgeous hair.

"Oh, I understand" she said with no emotion.

He internally kicked himself. 'Damn it that didn't come out like I wanted it to.'

He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it as the compartment door opened and Harry Potter stood there looking from Hermione to Draco curiously.

Draco sneered at Potter and then turned to his trunk.

"Uh.. Hermione can I talk to you, alone?" he asked.

Hermione turned to her friend "I'm sorry Harry, I've got loads to do. Maybe later" she said smiling.

Harry nodded "Oh, Okay. Later Then." He said and then walked out of the compartment.

Draco turned to look at Hermione with a shocked expression on his face.

Hermione noticed him "What? After what he did to me this summer I don't even want to look at him" she said angrily and then went back to her trunk.

Draco feigned confusion and curiosity "So what did Saint Potter do to you?" he asked.

"Like I would tell you, Malfoy" she said looking at him.

He looked confused so she continued.

"Just because you apologized doesn't mean that I'm going to pour my heart out to you and go to you for any kind of advice" she finished as the train came to a complete stop and jerked her forward.

He instinctively caught her, but lost his footing and somehow fell with her on top of him. They starred at each other for a long moment before Hermione pushed herself off of him.

She held a hand out to help him up and he took it and stood up. She walked past him toward the door and when she was there, turned to say something but changed her mind and left without a word.

Draco sat down and put his head in his hands.

'Take your time, you're rushing' he thought to himself and then he stood up and walked out of the compartment with his Malfoy smirk firmly in place.


	3. Things Better Left Unsaid

Okie dokie people.. its a short chapter..i kno..im actually disappointed with its length myself.. but.. school is a pain.. and its been really hectic.. enjoyyy

* * *

Chapter 3: Things Better Left Unsaid

Hermione walked toward where the carriages were and sat in the first one she saw empty. She was half-hoping that Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna would get in the carriage and apologize for ignoring her, but knew that it was a fruitless hope.

She just sat there starring out at where the thestrals would have been had she been able to see them and fought back the tears as she heard her friends walk right past her carriage without paying her any mind. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes tightly trying to block out their laughter but found it too hard.

She jumped when she felt the carriage shift a little and looked up to find Malfoy in the carriage with her. She rolled her eyes and starred out the window as the carriage started its trek up to the castle.

She saw him looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"What Malfoy?" she snapped at him.

He jumped slightly when she yelled but then regained his wits.

"Are you okay?" he asked slowly.

"For the last time, I'm fine, now do us both a favor and be quiet" she growled.

He didn't say anything he just nodded and then looked away from her and fiddled with a loose string in his robes.

It seemed like the longest carriage ride in their lives and the silence was only broken by the sound of the carriage jostling about. When they finally reached the castle, Hermione couldn't get out of the carriage fast enough and she half-ran to the Great Hall to sit down. Draco heaved a disappointed sigh and walked slowly over to the Slytherin table.

She watched the first years with a smile on her face, remembering when she was first sorted into Gryffindor. She clapped when the new arrivals took their seats at their respective tables and then listened tentatively to Dumbledore's welcoming address.

She didn't even bother to glance at her friends; she knew they weren't looking at her. However, she did notice that Malfoy kept looking over to her before quickly glancing away.

After the feast, her and Malfoy met with McGonagall to learn and disperse the passwords for the common rooms and then followed her to their dorms. She could feel Malfoy's glance on her, but didn't say anything in front of McGonagall.

After they were given a thorough tour of their dorms and told about rules and patrolling, McGonagall left them to their own devices, she turned and rounded on Draco.

"What is your problem Malfoy?" she asked him frustrated with his antics.

"What are you talking about Granger?" he shot back confused.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Malfoy! Why do you keep starring at me?" she asked.

"I though I made that fact particularly clear when we were on the train" he said without thinking.

She furrowed her brow in confusion "What do you mean?"

He lowered his voice to its normal tone "I meant what I said on the train Granger"

She was completely and utterly confused. What did he say on the train? He didn't say anything on the train.

"You didn't say anything on the train" she said slowly

"Yes I did. I told you that my feelings for you won't change" he said finding the floor very interesting at the moment.

"Oh, and I'm supposed to know what you mean by that?" she asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Come on Granger, you're a smart witch, do I really have to spell it out for you?" he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously, praying that she wouldn't ask him to tell her.

She stood there for a second before comprehension dawned on her mind and she suddenly realized what he meant. He fancied her.

"You…You…No…You can't possibly… No" she said shaking her head in disbelief.

He nodded, but didn't look up "Ever since you punched me in the face in third year" he said, smiling slightly and touching his cheek when he remembered that time four years previous.

She looked at him in utter disbelief and couldn't think of one word to say.

After a few minutes of silence, words came to her.

"I…I'm sorry I can't" she said before running to her room.

He stood there and starred at the floor "I know" he whispered before turning and walking to his room. He took one last glance toward her room before going in his room and shutting the door.

She slumped down on her bed and cried. She cried because her friends abandoned her, cried because she was alone, and cried because she finally got what she had wanted for so long, but was now afraid of having it at all.

* * *

let me know what you think... i always loveeee getting reviews..until next time.. peace 


	4. Shadows and Dreams

Heyy people!!.. please don't kill me.. i know that its been a while.. but i got really busy over christmas break... and thn we came back to school and the internet wasn't working and its been a crazy month and a half.. sorry that it took me so long to update.. but here it is...enjoyyy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Shadows and Dreams

Hermione woke in the same clothes as the night before. She wiped furiously at her tear-streaked face and shielded her eyes against the sun coming through the open window. She was still reeling from Draco's revelation the night before and just couldn't wrap her mind around what he had said.

'He's obviously lying' she thought to herself.

'He can't possibly love me' she continued weakly. 'He's probably just trying to use me to get to Harry' she thought feeling a pang of loneliness at her friend's name.

'A lot of good that would do him, Harry doesn't even care about me anymore' she continued.

Her thoughts were cut short by a knock on her door.

"Granger are you up?" Draco asked

"Yes" she replied

"Well I'm going to breakfast, see you in class" Draco said leaving her to her own devices.

She got dressed slowly and then walked down to breakfast with her bag slung over her shoulder. She reached the Great Hall and just sat at the end of the Gryffindor table by herself without looking at anyone.

She ate her toast slowly while glancing at her Defense textbook. She only looked up from her reading when McGonagall came to give out the Timetables. She gave Hermione a smile which the girl returned and then walked away to give the rest out.

She looked at her timetable and sighed. She used to always get excited about getting her timetable because of Harry and Ron's reactions. Thinking of this made her smile sadly as a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

She got up and walked toward the Charms classroom without looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco watched her carefully from the Slytherin table. He was aware that the Slytherins were talking to him, so he occasionally glanced at them and acknowledged that he had heard them. He watched her leave and sighed heavily. He continued his breakfast in silence and decided on what he would have to do later that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry watched his best friend sadly. He felt so guilty about leaving her on her own all summer, but what could he do? He couldn't exactly do what he had wanted. Surely she had to understand why he had distanced himself from her. He just couldn't stay close to her anymore. It would do neither of them any good. He watched her leave with a heavy heart and a deep sigh, causing Ron to look over at him. Harry looked at his best friend, who shook his head.

"It was your decision mate" Ron said sadly.

"I know, I just wish it wasn't this hard" the brunette responded.

"Why didn't you tell her. She at least deserves to know why Harry. You have to tell her. Its killing the both of you mate. I see the way you look when you look at her and I can see that she feels abandoned. I hate doing this to her. If you don't tell her then I will" Ron said angrily.

"NO" Harry said loudly, causing many people to look over at him. He gave them all a small smile and then looked back at Ron.

"I will tell her" Harry said sadly "Tonight" he continued and then walked over to McGonagall to talk to her about where Hermione would be patrolling that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Classes went by at an agonizingly slow pace. She could feel at least four sets of eyes on her during each class. She sighed and continued to take notes as usual.

Her day went by rather quickly after class was over. She went to dinner and then went back to her dorm to do some homework before patrolling. She didn't look up when Draco came in, nor did she attempt to talk to him. When there was about five minutes before they had to patrol she looked up and noticed that Draco was watching her.

She rolled her eyes at his behavior.

"Okay here's the deal" she began and Draco nodded to show he was listening.

"We have to patrol the castle in like five minutes" she said and he nodded again.

"I will cover the top floors and the towers and you cover the bottom floors and the dungeons and we will meet on the fourth floor, how does that sound?" she finished.

Draco nodded "Okay."

She nodded back "Okay."

Then she got up and put her sweater on and walked out the portrait hole to do her patrolling. Draco followed her and then headed towards the dungeons while she headed to the towers.

She walked around for what felt like forever with no one in sight. After giving up, she just skipped the fifth floor and went right to the fourth floor to meet Draco.

She walked up and down the main corridor and realized he wasn't there yet so she leant against the wall and then slid down it.

She sighed heavily and put her head on her knees. She was just about to doze off when she heard footsteps and looked up. When she caught sight of who was walking toward her, her heart starting racing and her breathe caught in her chest before she stood up.

"I thought I would never see you again" she said to the hooded figure coming right up to her and stopping inches away from her.

The hooded figure didn't respond, but she walked right up to him and threw her arms around his neck. She then pulled back and looked into the hood where his eyes would have been had she been able to see them.

"I've missed you terribly" she said before she closed the gap between them and kissed him hard on the lips. She noticed that his kiss was different but didn't think of it as it still sent electricity throughout her body.

She pulled out of the kiss and then heard footsteps coming and panicked.

She looked to the hooded figure who hadn't moved at the sound of the footsteps and she pushed him into an empty classroom and shut the door. When she turned around she nearly passed out in fear. There standing in front of her was another hooded figured. She looked around wildly, hoping that this was just a bad dream that she was going to wake up from.

She nearly screamed when the other hooded figure walked right up to her and kissed her, but she couldn't find her voice, so her scream was swallowed. The hooded figure pulled back and noticed the look of sheer panic on her face.

"Hermione" he said in an all too familiar voice.

She slowly started to calm down.

"It's you" she said slowly and the figure nodded.

"Then who is that in the classroom?" she asked confused.

The figure just stood there confused, so she turned around and opened the door to reveal the other hooded figure sitting on one of the desks and looking at the two people who had just entered the classroom.

The figure standing next to Hermione walked into the classroom and right up to the other figure.

"Who are you?" he demanded while Hermione stood back and watched the confrontation.

The one figure pulled his hood back and Hermione gasped loudly.

"It's me Hermione" he said looking at the girl in question. "I had to talk to you so I put on this robe so I could sneak out of my dorm. I didn't mean to scare you, I thought you knew who I was when you kissed me" he said walking over to her.

She felt like she was going to pass out but the boy reached her and hugged her.

"Harry?" she asked still wishing that this was a bad dream.

The boy hugging her nodded and pulled back.

"I had to talk to you and explain everything but you wouldn't even look at me, so I decided to come and find you while you were patrolling and talk to you" Harry started but she looked past him to the hooded figure across the room who was watching the two friends closely.

Harry saw her look away from him and he turned to the figure and frowned.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked fiercely.

Hermione glanced between Harry and the figure and then back to the figure.

The figure just answered calmly "I have been Hermione's friend over the summer and I have been helping her when you and her other friends abandoned her. I love her" he said.

Harry felt a pang of guilt and he looked to Hermione.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I will explain everything I promise. Can I just talk to you?" the brunette asked.

Hermione just looked into his emerald eyes and nodded "Sure."

She looked over at the figure standing across the room who had already started walking out of the room. Before she could ask, he answered the question that was on her lips.

"I will see you soon enough" he replied and she nodded.

She watched him leave and then turned back to Harry.

He gave her a small smile and then grabbed her hand.

"I'll start from the beginning then" he said as they sat down in two of the desks.

* * *

..i know its a cliffie... but it has to be this wayy.. sorry.. i have started writing harry's explanation so hopefully you won't have to wait that long for an update... thank u for sticking in there and waiting for me.. don't forget to review and let me know what u think.. nd if u think u know what harry is gonna say.. i would love to hear predictions... 


	5. Scream Your Heart Out

* * *

heyy.. sorry it took me so long but i started getting really busy with homework and my boyfriend and all that other drama filled stuff and then my computer broke and i lost all my documents.. including the other version of this chapter that i typed four months ago.. so.. yea.. i kno u are all prolly pissed and excited to read it so.. here ya go.. enjoy and let me kno wat u guys think

* * *

Chapter 5: Scream your heart out

Draco paced the fourth floor corridor several times.

'What could possibly take this long?' he thought.

'I need to think of a plan' he thought as he paced past the same wardrobe for the fifth time.

Draco stopped his pacing and his jaw dropped.

"No!" he said out loud as the gears clicked in his mind and realization hit him like the Hogwarts Express.

'No… he can't possibly… but she won't..but..no… that's not possible.. but it is.. and it explains so much..' his thoughts came in short bursts until he found that the solution to his problem was staring him right in the face.

* * *

"I'll start from the beginning then" he said as they sat down in two of the desks.

Hermione tore her eyes away from the door to look at Harry and then nodded "that would be the best thing to do" she said.

Harry nodded and then began his story.

"Okay so when Dumbledore asked me to continue searching for the horcruxes with him over the summer he said that I could bring both Ron and you along." Harry paused as Hermione's face got turned dark and she cocked her eyebrow in question.

Harry raised his hands in surrender and continued "Before you freak out I want you to know why I lied to you and told you that he said it was too dangerous for you" he said and she nodded and encouraged him to continue.

"Well the truth is, last year after you and Ron realized that it wasn't going to work with you guys and got together with Luna, I started to realize something, but I was with Ginny so I was a little confused about it and it puzzled me for a long time. It was because of this confusion that I lied to you and it was because of this confusion that I ignored you all summer. I'm really sorry that I ignored you Hermione but I needed time to figure everything out and I didn't want you to be in danger because… well because Hermione I….."

CRASH!!

Hermione jumped and looked at the door and then realization hit her as she looked at the clock on the wall "Oh no, Draco!" she whispered to herself and ran out the door leaving Harry in her wake confused, agitated, and hurriedly following her.

* * *

He smirked as he heard a door slam and footsteps coming toward him. When the footsteps were right next to him and he could hear Hermione's footsteps, he opened his eyes slowly.

"Oh my god, Draco are you okay?" she said frantically as Potter looked on from a few steps away.

"I'm..fine" he said dramatically.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly

"I was sitting here waiting for you and the Peeves came along and decided that he was going to drop the wardrobe on me and before I could stop him, he dropped it on me. I managed to get out of the way of the worst of it, but I hit my head in the process of moving. I'm sure I'll be fine, just a little headache" he said amazed at how quickly he had come up with this plan and how easily she was falling for it.

"Well I'm glad you're okay. Here, let me help you up and then we'll go back to the dorm" she said reaching to help him up as Potter looked on.

Draco looked over at him "What are you doing out of bed Potter?" he said in a tired-like-insulting voice.

"He wanted to tell me something so I told him to walk with me, but we will have to finish our conversation sometime tomorrow Harry you must be getting back to the Tower" Hermione said nodding to him.

Harry nodded "Goodnight Hermione" and then sent a glare at Malfoy before turning and heading toward Gryffindor Tower.

As he and Hermione walked back to their dorm, he smirked at how he badly he had ruined Potter's chance to explain and embarrass himself.

* * *

The next morning, Harry looked for Hermione everywhere at breakfast, but didn't find her. He saw her in class, but she was paying full attention to the teacher again and didn't look at him at all. When lunchtime came around, Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table buried in that week's homework obviously working harder than ever before since they were seventh years. Harry sat down next to her and tried to get her attention unsuccessfully.

"Hermione!" he finally said loudly, causing many people, Hermione included to jump.

"Geez Harry, you scared me. What is it?" she said with her hand on her chest.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but it was Ron's voice that spoke next.

"Hermione, you're back!" he said sitting across from her with a huge smile plastered on his face.

She nodded then looked at Harry who had looked away from her to glare at Ron and then raised her eyebrows and was about to ask Harry what was wrong, but it was Ginny who interrupted this time.

"Hey Harry there you are, I've been looking all over for you. Where were you last night? You didn't get back until later I guess. I have the funniest story to tell you" she said as Harry gave her his full attention but trying desperately to look at Hermione and just tell her what he was trying to say.

Hermione just shrugged, let out an exasperated breathe, looked at her watch and then started to gather her books.

"You're leaving us already Hermione?" Ron asked noticing that she was getting ready to leave.

"Oh my God Hermione I didn't even notice you there!" Ginny said.

"Hi Ginny" she said politely "And yes Ron I am leaving you, I have to get to the library to finish this paper for Runes, but I will be here during dinner" she said as she flung her bag over her shoulder and stood up.

"Great!" Ron said enthusiastically clapping his hands together, scaring Neville who had just arrived.

"Hi Neville" she said before turning back to her three friends "See you guys at dinner" she said walking away towards the library leaving two friends smiling and watching her leaving and one frowning and looking at the floor.

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly for Hermione, she was working harder than ever to keep up with the grueling work that they were getting assigned, plus she was trying to read ahead so she could actually participate in class again like she used to. After classes she went back to her dorm hoping to do more work but things were not going to go as she expected.

She walked through the portrait and was knocked over before she even had the chance to close it.

"What the hell??" she exclaimed as she hit the floor.

"What have you been doing to Draco you bitch?" said a female voice that Hermione found slightly familiar.

She turned and got up to find herself staring at Pansy Parkinson.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked

"He won't talk to any of us and I practically had to beg him to let me in here so what have you done to him?" the blonde demanded.

"I haven't done anything to him, maybe he just doesn't want to see or talk to you guys." Hermione said picking up her bag and turning away from her to go to her room.

"Fine, I will find out the truth sooner or later and when I do you can bet that I'm going to come after you" Pansy said leaving the common room and slamming the portrait door closed.

"What a wench" Hermione said to herself as she closed the door to her room hoping that she didn't have anymore encounters like that for a long time.

* * *

However normal Hermione thought her day would get after a little studying, she was wrong.

She woke up to a pounding on the door.

"Hermione are you alive in there??" she heard Draco saying on the other side of the door between his knocking.

Apparently she had fallen asleep while studying and totally forgotten about dinner.

"Hermione?" Draco asked again

"Yes, I'm here I just fell asleep studying" she said with a laugh

On the other side of the door, Draco shook his head "Only you Hermione" he said before he paused.

"Well dinner is just starting and I figured I would see if you wanted to head down" Draco said

Hermione thought for a few seconds "I'll walk down with you but I promised Ron and Harry I would sit with them at dinner so I won't be sitting with you at the Heads Table" she said

"Oh okay then" Draco said slightly downtrodden

"Why don't you sit with your old housemates tonight?" she suggested remembering Pansy's reaction earlier.

"Yea, maybe" he said shrugging. "Well I'll be downstairs in the common area when you're ready" he continued.

"Okay I'll be down in a few minutes" she replied

She heard Draco walk down the stairs and went into the bathroom to fix her messy hair. When she was finished with that, she took off her school robes and then went down to meet Draco.

"I'm ready" she said

"Shall we?" he asked opening the portrait door.

She giggled at the way he was acting, causing him to laugh. She realized that that was the first time that she had ever heard him laugh, and she liked it.

"So, how was your day?" Draco asked, breaking into her thought.

"It was great, how about yours?" she replied

"I can't complain" he said sighing

The continued down to the Great Hall in an awkward silence and then when they reached the doors, Hermione turned to Draco and said a quick "See you later" before heading to the Gryffindor table.

When Hermione sat down at the table, Ron immediately noticed and announced her arrival.

"Hey everyone look, its Hermione" he said like no one else had noticed that she sat down.

She rolled her eyes at his behavior and then said hi to everyone.

After a few minutes where everyone ate, Harry, who was sitting next to Hermione, turned to her to talk.

"Hey" he whispered

"Hey" she whispered back "Why are we whispering?" she said

"Well I kind of don't want anyone to her our conversation" he replied

She raised an eyebrow at his behavior but didn't question it "Okay, I'm listening" she said

"Okay, remember what I was saying last night?" he asked and she nodded

"Well what I was trying to say was that I…"

"Hey Hermione I had a question about the homework that I was hoping you could help me with" Neville said, cutting off Harry's next words.

"Okay, I'll talk to you about it later in the common room" she said since she planned on going to spend time with Ron and Harry and catch up with them.

Neville nodded and she looked back at Harry with an apologetic expression "Sorry, what were you going to say?" she whispered

"It's okay, I was just going to say that I…"

"Hey Hermione, Neville tells me you're going to be in the common room later, maybe we can play a game of chess" Ron cut in and Harry shot him a dark look which caused his smile to disappear.

"Yea, sure Ron" Hermione said, losing her patience.

"Sorry Harry, tell me quickly before anyone else cuts in" she whispered quickly

"Okay, as I was trying to say, Hermione, I.."

"Hey Hermione.."

"OH FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, HERMIONE I LOVE YOU!" Harry yelled finally losing his patience with all the interruptions.

Hermione just sat there still as a statue not knowing what to do. The whole Great Hall was silent except for the sound of one set of footsteps as they ran out of the Great Hall. Hermione looked up quickly to see who it was but only caught a glimpse of the person that made her swallow hard and hang her head. All she saw of the person was the back of their head, and their bleach blonde hair. That's all it took for her to know who it was. Draco.

* * *


	6. Hold On Tight

hey everyone.. i know its been like forever.. but i want you all to know that I haven't given up... im writing.. slowly but surely im getting there.. i have already started the next chapter but let me know what you think.. if its too slow, too fast.. i need opinions.. and i rellie hope that you guys havent given up on me.. im sorry it takes me soo long.. but Im a pre-med major and it takes mostly all my time.. but i will try and keep up with this.. i will try and do at least an update once a month... but dont hold me too it cuz its not easy with all the homework.. but.. i didnt give up on my stories.. im trying to make time.. let me know what you think because good or bad.. i will take all the advice..

* * *

Chapter 6: Hold On Tight It's a Roller Coaster Ride

Silence. And then "WHAT!"

Harry jumped at looked at his disgruntled and heartbroken girlfriend.

Hermione just sat there with wide eyes in shock while Ginny continued on with her yelling.

"How could you say that? I thought you loved me? Have the last six months just been some lie?" she said her voice going up at least three octaves with each question.

"No Gin, its not like that." He simply said.

"Then what _is_ it like?" she said with a dangerous tone in her voice.

Someone cleared their voice and everyone looked up to Dumbledore who was still smiling despite the feeling that there was no air in the entire great hall and everyone thought the War was going to start right this minute in the Great Hall. "I suggest that whatever discussion you two may continue to have, you might want to possibly have it elsewhere instead of in front of the entire school" he said still smiling.

Harry and Ginny's face reddened and then Harry nodded and nudged Ginny and Hermione and nodded at Ron so that they would all follow him out of the Hall. Hermione didn't move. When Harry realized she was still sitting there he looked at Ron and Ron walked over to her to try and get her to follow. Again she didn't move, so Ron put his arms under hers and went to lift her up. At this she stirred and looked at Ron disgruntled and then got up on her own, walked right past him, Harry and Ginny and didn't stop until she was back in her dorm.

* * *

She sat down on the couch and just stared into the fire.

"How could he say that, especially that loud, what was he thinking?" she mused out loud

"Maybe he was just thinking that he loved you" the voice she had been dying to hear said.

She looked around and saw him standing by her door and then looked at Draco's door to see it closed. She then walked over to him and kissed him with a passion she never had before.

"I missed you" she said breathlessly.

"I just saw you last night" he said chuckling

"I know, but I was looking for you after but I couldn't find you. How did you disappear so quickly?" she said pouting

"I have my ways" he said smirking

"I wish I could see more than just your lips, why can't you show me who you are?" she asked

"I want to show you but I'm afraid it will change your opinion of me and I don't want that to happen because this is who I really am in this robe. I'm a caring, wonderful nice man and I know you see that, but if I take this robe off, you have to promise that you will always think of me as this, not because of who I am on the outside, but because of who I am when I'm with you. I love you Hermione, and I will only take this robe off if you promise that it won't change your opinion of me" he said.

She looked deeply into the space where his eyes should have been had she been able to see them and she could feel the safety and love coming from deep in his soul and without too much of a hesitation so as not to scare him off she said "I promise."

He nodded "Okay, now don't freak out but.." he said as he reached for his hood and put his hands on both sides of the front of it "…its me, Draco" he finished pulling back the hood to reveal his grey eyes, his bleach blond hair, and his pale skin, and she fainted.

He mentally kicked himself 'you could have done it more gently' he thought reaching down to pick her up and place her on the couch and then began trying to rouse her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and then widened. She quickly tried to remove herself from his loose embrace and shuffled to the other side of the couch and started to shake her head.

"No. No, it can't be you. How could it be you?" she said shaking her head, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

He didn't say anything he just sat there and found the floor very interesting at that very moment. He heard her stir, but he still didn't look up, he just figured she was going to run to her room and never talk to him again.

She reached out with both hands and grabbed his face gently and forced his chin up until she was looking directly in his eyes. She looked and immediately she felt it, that same safety and love she had just felt before she knew who it was, and without even thinking about it, she kissed him. He was shocked at first, but kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned out of the kiss and looked up at him.

"I don't believe it, but I can feel it, so I'm going to keep my promise" she said and then she reached up to kiss him again. He smiled against her lips and continued to kiss her.

* * *

Everyone watched her leave the Great Hall and then they watched as Harry, Ron and Ginny left right after her.

Once they were back to the common room, they realized that Hermione wasn't going to be part of their conversation tonight. Harry immediately turned to Ginny and began to explain.

"I'm sorry you found out like this. I wanted to tell you before but you were always hanging around with Luna and every time I was trying to talk to you, you turned it into a snogfest, and how was I supposed to stop that without you freaking out that I didn't want to kiss you?" he said stopping to take a breath

She walked over to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you talk to me like that you lying bastard" she said near tears. "You lied to me to my face for how long? About six months? And then you have the nerve to come out and say that you never told me because I was always showing you affection" she continued

He was silent and just looked at the floor.

"You can't even look at me, yet you're the one who hurt me, I don't even want to look at you right now, but I'm willing to hear what you have to say because I _love _you" she said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you Ginny. I did like you and I still do care about you, but I mistook my feelings for Hermione for my feelings for you and I was confused about it for a while, but I realized a few months ago that I love Hermione and was just projecting my feelings for her towards you and I know that was wrong, but like I said I was confused. You have to understand that if I had any idea of my feelings for her before we started going out I wouldn't have done this to you" he said guiltily.

She walked over to one of the chairs and sat down 'I can't take any more of this' she thought.

"I need you to tell me something Harry, but I need you to leave us alone for a minute Ron" she said looking at Harry and then Ron.

Harry looked over to Ron and nodded "Well I'll be in my room if either of you needs me" he said leaving them to talk.

"Did you…" she started then paused to swallow the lump forming in her throat… "Did you think of her when you were with me?" she said slowly

He was slightly confused "What do you mean?" he asked

"Did you think of her when you were _with_ me?" she asked again putting extra stress on the word with.

Comprehension dawned on his face and immediately he answered "No, I knew it was you that I was with and I thought of no one but you" he said and she felt some relief.

"Look, Harry, I know now about your feelings, but that doesn't change mine, so if you want Hermione, go for it, I won't stop you, but if in the end she's not for you, I will be there, waiting, because I know, you're the only one for me Harry Potter" she said.

"I'm the one for you Harry Potter, you'll see" she continued before she got up and walked to her room, leaving him feeling a mixture of very complicated feelings.

* * *

The next morning she woke with a very sore neck, yet she felt very warm and she felt someone stoking her back and heard their heart beating. She was having such a wonderful dream that she didn't want to open her eyes. She had dreamt that she finally saw her mystery man's face, but it was Draco, and she didn't mind because he had still loved her no matter who he was before, all she felt and knew was that he loved her. She slowly started to open her eyes and she didn't recognize where she was. She looked around groggily until a heavenly voice answered her unspoken question.

"You're in the common room" he said quietly so as not to startle her.

She turned to him and he panicked for a second, hoping that she hadn't forgotten about the night before, but she smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him, and that dismissed any fear he might have had.

"Good morning" he said when they finally separated.

"Good morning" she replied smiling to him.

"Did you sleep well" he asked brushing a hair out of her face.

"Mhmm" she replied leaning in to cuddle up against him. He smiled but realized that as much as he would love to stay like this all day, it was Friday and they had classes, so he sadly had to interrupt her cuddling and then he would lose the feeling of her warm body leaning against him.

"I really hate to break this up, but we have class in about an hour and I'm sure you'll want to go to breakfast since I can hear your stomach growling now" he said causing her to whine and pout at him.

"Can't we skip classes today, I just got you and I want you all to myself for a few hours" she said making an adorable face that Draco was barely able to resist.

"Unfortunately because of Potter's display last night and my running from the Great Hall like an idiot with the excuse that I wasn't feeling well, I'm afraid we have to go or someone will just come looking for us anyway" he said trying not to look at her for she was almost pleading with her eyes.

After a few minutes of silence where she tried unsuccessfully for a few moments to make him think otherwise, she huffed childishly and said "Fine." And then she got up and went towards her room. "I call first dibs on the bathroom" she called running into the bathroom and giggling.

He just rolled his eye 'like I could resist if you asked anyway' he thought and then went to his room to start getting ready for what might possibly be the best and worst day of his life.

* * *

Harry woke with a start as someone poked his arm. He looked around for the source of the culprit and found a first year staring at him with horrified eyes.

"What is it?" he asked hoping that nothing bad had happened while he was sleeping

"I .. I thought you were dead mister" he said slowly

Harry just stared at the little boy "Oh, well I'm not so, run along" he replied and then got up from the chair he fell asleep in the night before and went to his room to get changed. As he walked up to his room, the people coming out gave him different looks, some gave him dirty looks while others gave him winks and thumbs ups. He rolled his eyes and hurried his pace to almost a run.

After he got dressed he realized that Ron was still sleeping so he walked over and woke his friend up.

"Ron, let's go get up" he said nudging his red-haired friend.

Ron snorted and then yawned "Hmmm?" he mumbled

"Ron let's go" he said getting impatient

Ron rolled over and moaned "Okay, geez" he said slowly taking the covers off.

When Ron was finally awake and ready, the two of them got their things and headed to breakfast, he hoped that this meal would go better than his previous meal. He couldn't help but feel his stomach twist with guilt about what had happened last night. He wanted to tell her quietly, but everyone kept butting in. Suddenly he had a thought and turned to Ron.

"Ron, let's go meet 'Mione and walk with her to breakfast" he said smiling slightly at his genius

"Are you sure mate I mean, didn't you see her face last night?" Ron said stifling a yawn.

"Yea, I know it was probably a shock, but I feel bad and maybe I can talk to her and settle things with her before we have to face the entire school and all their rumors" he said shrugging.

"Yea, I guess, alright let's go then" Ron replied as they turned towards where the Heads dorm was. They were nearly there when they heard voices. The voices weren't whispering, but they weren't loud either. They were talking as if they didn't want to be heard, however they probably didn't even see the two eavesdroppers who were now leaning against the wall listening to their conversation.

"Are you sure we have to go to classes today" she whined

"Yes, if we don't people will talk" he replied chuckling

"But people will already talk" she whined again

"I know, but hiding will probably make it ten times worse" he replied

"But I want you to hold me like you did over the summer and never let me go" she said

"And I will, but after we get back from class" he said.

"Fine, but I'm so holding you to that" she said and then she leaned in to kiss his lips, however the kiss ended quickly when he heard footsteps running away from them. He looked at her and apparently she had heard them too because she looked just as afraid as he was.

They stopped running when they reached the Entrance Hall.

"Tell me… that wasn't…" he said stopping to breathe

"I know…I can't believe it either" Ron replied.

"Why didn't she tell us that she was seeing that slimy git over the summer? I wouldn't have screamed my undying love for her" Harry said his face reddening and his anger rising

"Maybe she wasn't dating him all summer mate?" Ron replied trying to keep his friends temper from rising too high.

"Yea, well either way she should tell us when she fancies someone" Harry said trying to calm himself.

"She doesn't have to report to us mate, but that doesn't mean that she can just date the git and be off the hook, we will talk to her about it later" Ron replied, slapping his best friend on the back comfortingly

"If she will even talk to us, or just me" he said hanging his head.

"She will, don't worry. But enough about all that, let's just go eat" Ron said

"Always thinking of your stomach" Harry said shaking his head and smiling slightly.

"Always" Ron replied smiling brightly.

They walked into the Great Hall and to no surprise, everyone was starring at Harry. He walked down to where he usually sat at his table, loaded his plate and started eating, completely ignoring the stares that by now didn't even phase him.

Ron was eating without even seeming to notice that everyone was starring in their direction. Luna came over and he didn't even notice until she tapped his shoulder.

"Oh, hey baby" he said smiling up at her.

"Hi" she said smiling back

"Have a seat sweetie, don't be scared, us Gryffindors don't bite" he said winking at her

She giggled "I know" she said sitting down and continuing to giggle. This little interaction apparently seemed to just irritate people for everyone's attention went back to their own breakfasts.

* * *

They both stood there frozen for a moment before he finally spoke.

"Okay, let's just not go to class" he said quickly turning back toward their dorm until she stopped him.

"Wait, those footsteps are just one of the reasons we have to go to class" she said

"And why is that? We don't even know who that was" he said looking at her like she had gone made

"Draco, that's the point. If we go to breakfast, we can look around and see who is the most inquisitive about our "relationship" as Head Boy and Girl and they we will know who our eavesdroppers were" she said

He frowned in concentration and then said "You know it is true, you are officially the smartest witch of our year" he said chuckling and wrapping her in his arms "No matter what happens today just know that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" he whispered into her hair before he kissed her forehead and lead her toward the Great Hall.

She nodded and took his hand and squeezed it and then let go. He gave her a pained look as if she had just slapped him, so she clarified her movement.

"We can't let everyone in on our fun" she said smiling a Slytherin-worthy smirk that made him smile.

"True, there would be no sense of surprise when we finally came out and said that we were together" he said nodding.

"So is that what we are. I mean. Are we together?" she asked hopefully

"What like I would let anyone else have you? Of course we are together" he said smiling

She smiled as well and then they continued walking toward the Great Hall together in silence, sneaking glances at each other when no one was around.

When they made it to the Great Hall, they walked in together and were shocked to see that everyone's eyes were not just on Hermione, but on Draco as well. Some of the eyes had questions in them while others were sympathetic, they couldn't tell who the eavesdroppers were yet, but they would find out before the days end.

* * *

ok.. let me know what you think


	7. The Mixed Tape

Sorry for the delay.. I hope yous still like it!! let me know r/r

* * *

Chapter 7: The Mixed Tape

Her classes were going by fast and still she had no idea who the eavesdroppers were and this kind of scared her. 'If the wrong people know that me and Draco are together, they will take very drastic measures' she thought to herself in Charms.

"…Right Hermione?" Professor Flitwick questioned.

"Hm? Oh yeah, right" she said smiling

Her classmates laughed and Professor Flitwick shook his head "Maybe you would like to join us here in class then?" he commented making her cheeks flush and nod.

"Now as I was saying…." He continued with his ramblings

'I can't believe that no one has made it obvious that they heard us' she thought again.

She shrugged and then started to pay distant attention to Flitwick.

* * *

All of his classmates were staring at him instead of their present teacher who happened to be Snape, which was not a good thing at all and he would soon notice.

"What may I ask, is so important about Mr. Malfoy that everyone is staring at him?" Snape questioned with his eyebrows arched.

A still silence spread through the room as all the attention shifted to Professor Snape.

"Well, is he going to spontaneously combust? Spout wings and fly? What is it?" Snape said growing impatient.

After another silent filled minute, Snape decided he needed to get to the root of the problem.

"Ms. Parkinson, would you please be so kind as to tell me why you are all staring at Mr. Malfoy" he stated

Pansy hesitated and then "It's nothing, Professor" she said quietly.

"Well then, if its nothing, how about you all pay attention to what I am teaching which apparently only Mr. Malfoy was capable of doing" Snape said angrily and then returned to the front of the classroom and continued to teach with a few students stealing glances at the blonde in the back of the room throughout the rest of the period.

Draco just sat there and followed along with what Snape was saying because whatever they were staring at him for could wait until lunch when he sat with them to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Harry watched Hermione carefully all day and noticed that she was very distracted. He couldn't really pinpoint why until she glanced around the room causing him to look away before she caught him and then it dawned on him.

'She knows we caught them' he thought to himself.

He nudged Ron and whispered "Hermione knows we heard and saw the two of them earlier"

"How do you know mate?" he whispered back glancing at Hermione to see if she saw them whispering and she wasn't paying attention to anything inside the classroom.

"She is distracted and she glances around the room every five minutes to see if anyone is staring at her" Harry stated knowingly

Ron smirked to his friend "Well maybe we should say something and let her know it was us so she stops panicking" he said also feeling sorry for his estranged friend. He glanced over at Hermione and saw her staring at him and Harry so he waved and smiled in a friendly way. She waved back and then stared out the window again.

"We should because she needs to stop looking so suspicious" Harry stated calmly and the redhead just nodded his approval and then they continued to learn pointless charms.

* * *

When class was finished he got up to leave the room when Snape grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the classroom "Just one minute Mr. Malfoy" he said in a low voice.

After everyone had exited the classroom, Snape closed the door and turned to him.

"Your father has received word that you seem to enjoy Ms. Granger's company more than you should be" he said with an eyebrow arched.

Draco swallowed hard 'Shit' he thought.

"However, I reassured him that his source must be mistaken because you were still acting the same way toward her and her annoying friends as you always were" Snape continued "Unless I'm mistaken, your classmates seem to believe that you are a monkey in a zoo, did you hex them all or something?"

"No sir" Draco stated shaking his head for reinforcement

"Do you know of any reason why someone would tell your father that you were acting differently towards Ms. Granger?" Snape questioned.

"No, sir, except maybe that I haven't really been in the mood to hang out down in the dungeons lately so they might have taken it as I would rather spend time in my common area then in the dungeons but I really don't see how anyone could think that" Draco said without hesitation.

Snape nodded "I see, well just make sure that nothing has changed because it could mean trouble for Miss Granger if it were to be true." He said smirking

"Yes, sir" Draco said and headed for the door "I have to go to class now sir" he said and then left and shut the door behind him

Snape starred at the door after he left and thought 'he's definitely lying but I don't know why.'

* * *

Draco panicked as he left the classroom. "Great, just great" he said to himself

"What's great" said someone down the hall.

He closed his eyes and sighed once he recognized the voice "Apparently someone's been telling my father that I am going soft on the mudblood" he said looking up to see Pansy Parkinson two feet away.

"Oh, well its true isn't it?" she said sneering

"No you ingrate its not!" Draco said getting angry.

"Well how do we know its not, you never come to the common room anymore and you never sit with us at dinner .."

"So what Pansy, I just need some space. I have my dad on my back to become one of the Dark lords followers, I have got to deal with Granger's annoying self all day and I have classes to worry about so excuse me if I'm not a social butterfly I'm just busy!" he said storming off leaving Pansy embarrassed and confused.

* * *

He walked into the common room, rushed up the stairs to his room and then slammed his door. He started pacing and then realized that there was an owl there for him.

He groaned once he recognized the owl and then let the owl in the window. He took the letter from the owl and then read it, which caused him to groan again, but this time in anger.

_Draco:_

_It has come to my attention that you are befriending Harry potter's little mudblood friend. I have to say that this is somewhat disturbing news to me. I have decided that I will not take it out on you since it is not your fault, however I cannot make any promises about your newfound friend, or anyone close to her. If you don't be careful, you will be next, the Dark Lord doesn't take well to defiance boy. You will learn your place and stay away from her! I will be in touch and I do have my sources. Tell the mudblood that the Dark Lord sends his regards._

_-Your father_

Draco finished reading the letter and was furious by this point, he decided that this was too big even for him and decided to take it to someone who could help him.

* * *

He was a man on a mission. He walked through the halls trying to remember what class she was in until finally he walked into McGonagall's classroom and instead of finding McGonagall alone, she was teaching a class. A class of seven years and one of them just happened to have bushy brown hair. McGonagall looked up at the disturbance and Draco nodded to her.

"How may I help you Mr. Malfoy?" she asked

"I need Ms. Granger for Heads business" he stated clearly and his mannerism slightly threw her off, especially with how she could tell he was distraught.

"Yes, yes you may go Ms. Granger" she said

Hermione got up and gathered her things and headed to the door looking slightly distraught that she would miss class.

"I really hope this is important" she said slightly angry.

"Oh it is, follow me" he stated and started walking toward the headmaster's office.

Once they had gotten there, he said the password and the gargoyle moved aside. He rushed up the stairs hoping that Hermione was keeping up and then walked up to the door and knocked furiously.

"You may enter" Dumbledore said from within.

He allowed Hermione to go first and then he followed her in and closed the door behind them.

"Ahh, and what may I ask brings the Head Boy and Girl into my office. Everything going well?" he asked leaning forward.

"Headmaster" Draco started "I have to tell you something and I brought Ms. Granger with me because it concerns her as well" he said and the headmaster nodded for him to continue

"Over the summer, my father was pressuring me to become a follower of the Dark Lord, however I managed to compromise with him to wait until I graduate to make any decisions, however he is making it extremely hard for me to refuse by threats and innuendoes. However that is not what brings me here, this letter is what brings me here" he said producing the letter from his robes and handing it to the headmaster.

"While I was in potions this morning everyone was starring at me and this ennerved Professor Snape, when the class was finally over he pulled me aside to tell me that someone had told my father that I was growing "soft" toward Harry Potter's mud.. Ms,. Granger" he stuttered looking at Hermione and then back to the headmaster. "However, professor Snape also told me that he had reassured my father to believe otherwise, however I received this letter shortly thereafter and I had no idea what to make of it, so I brought it to you, hoping that you could protect myself from my father as well as Ms. Granger from him as well" he said finally breaking off into the silence in the room.

Dumbledore read the letter and then glanced at Draco and then Hermione who was sitting there confused

"So your feelings for Ms. Granger have obviously changed if you care enough o bring a threat like this to my attention" he said slowly.

"Yes headmaster, it is true I am madly in love with Ms. Granger, however I do not wish for my father or anyone who would tell him to know that so I was putting up a front to hide my true feelings but I do not know how far his resources reach" he said sounding discouraged, making Hermione reach out and hold his hand.

"And I'm guessing you return his feelings Ms. Granger?" he asked

"Yes, headmaster, but I still have no idea what this is about" she said looking disgruntled

"Well, this letter that Draco received from his father is a threat on you and the people close to you" the headmaster said "however it does not clarify as to whom it applies personally and there is the problem. Who do we protect? You are safe here with your friends and Draco by your side" the headmaster said, causing Draco to squeeze her hand in reassurance "And your parents are already guarded by Aurors because of the Order of the Phoenix" he said slightly perturbed.

"Maybe we should put more protection on her parents, knowing my father, they will probably be the most at risk" Draco stated.

Dumbledore nodded and then stated "We will do our best to protect them Ms. Granger. Now moving on to your safety Mr. Malfoy, how would you like us to protect you when you will be eighteen this April?" it was finally Hermione's turn to squeeze his hand for reassurance.

"Maybe you could induct him now to protect him later" Hermione said making Dumbledore's eyebrows perk and Draco to look at her terrified at the words.

After a few moments of silence the headmaster was the first to speak.

"That just might be the only way Ms. Granger, however it might make his father more angry and more likely to do other more dangerous deeds we just have to ask if his protection outweighs the lives that may be lost because of it" he said looking between the two of them. "However, because of the circumstances and who is involve, I believe that I will talk it over at the meeting tonight and I will inform you of the decision made tomorrow, however I will make sure to protect your parents first and then I will worry about our second problem after that has been taken care of. Agreed" he said

They both nodded and then got up to leave but he stopped them "Oh and by the way, it would be best if you didn't share the fact that you two have put your differences behind you just yet " he said smiling and then they left.

Once outside the office they both exchanged a glance and a nod and headed to their common room.

* * *

Let me know what you think!! r/r


	8. Kiss Me Again

Missing

Chapter 8: Kiss Me Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all… wish I did though… would have so much fun with that

AN: So, so, so sorry about the extremely long wait, I really hope that you guys are still out there reading. A lot has happened since I last updated this and it has been a crazy few years. But this is a rather long-ish update so I hope I will be slightly forgiven. Don't forget to let me know what you think, believe it or not that helps with the inspiration process enjoy!

* * *

Ron and Harry watched as Malfoy came and got Hermione and they saw the look on his face and this is what made them panic. He looked nervous and scared, so now they were both glancing at the door.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley" McGonagall said to get their attention. "Stay after class please" she said and then the bell rang to signal the end of class.

They walked up to the desk McGonagall was sitting at and she waited until everyone had left the classroom before she spoke.

"Do you have any idea why Mr. Malfoy took Ms. Granger out of class like that?" she asked seriously. Both boys were about the open their mouths when a voice came from the doorway "I do."

All three of them turned their attention toward the door and saw Dumbledore there with the usual sparkle in his eyes dimmed by the lighting in the room. He entered the room and walked toward the desk. "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger just left my office a couple of minutes ago actually."

Harry, Ron and McGonagall all waited for him to continue silently.

"It was a matter of his safety as well as hers." He said without emotion causing Harry to stir.

"What exactly do you mean sir? Aren't they both safe here at Hogwarts?" Harry asked confused

"Yes Harry, they are both safe here, however we both know that Voldemort and his Death Eaters are in desperate times." Harry went to interrupt but Dumbledore raised his hand to stop him "As you know, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger have been sharing the Head's Dorm. Some of his Slytherin friends believe that since he has been avoiding them that he has gone "soft" on Ms. Granger." Harry and Ron swallowed hard and glanced at each other. "Well apparently these friends told Draco's father about this new behavior of his and Lucius asked Severus, who denied it. However, Draco's father still felt the need to threaten him and Ms. Granger as well to persuade Draco to avoid her or to change his rumored feelings for her."

"What kinds of threats, Professor?" Ron asked, his ears reddening with anger.

"Just innuendoes that she or someone close to her might want to watch their backs, and before you ask I have already put extra protection on Hermione's parents as well as warned all members of the Order for a special meeting tonight." He said nodding to McGonagall.

"Is she going to be okay?" Harry asked

"That you will have to ask her, I'm afraid. I believe she is in her common room now. You may go talk to her if you are done here." Dumbledore said with a smile

Harry nodded and grabbed Ron and his belongings and left the two professors alone.

* * *

Once he was sure they were alone, Dumbledore turned to McGonagall and it was McGonagall's turn to speak.

"It's more than that isn't it Albus?" she asked sternly

He nodded and replied "It seems that Mr. Malfoy's feelings for Ms. Granger are not fictitious at all however he would like to keep it from his father so he is lying to everyone about their relationship. He brought the letter to me and asked me to help protect him and Ms. Granger."

"What exactly does he want protection from? Does he think his father will hurt him physically?" she asked

"No. It seems that he does not want the same things his father does and would like to be protected from his father so that he doesn't have to fulfill his father's wishes for him to become a Death Eater after he graduates" he stated.

"How are we supposed to protect him from his own father?" she asked confused

He looked at her over the top of his glasses and watched as comprehension lit her face and her lips formed the shape of and "O"

"Ms. Granger actually suggested the idea and I believe that it might be the only way we can protect him and I plan to propose the idea tonight at the special meeting."

"Albus, do you really think that this will protect him from his own father? And even if it does protect him for now what is he to do when he graduates? This will almost guarantee that he is disowned by his family, he will have nowhere to go."

"Well, Minerva, right now all we can do is protect him silently and since Voldemort is on the move, he will probably have the final battle near if not after graduation and by then Harry, Ron, Hermione and even Draco will have a plan for their lives after this war and after Hogwarts. We just have to help them along the way and make sure that they know what they are doing." Dumbledore said causing McGonagall to nod in agreement.

"I just can't believe how far they have all come and to grow up in this kind of environment is terrible" she said holding her head in exasperation.

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the back "I know Minerva, I know" he said with a sigh.

* * *

Hermione and Draco got back to the Heads Dorm and just sat on the couch not looking at each other. They sat in complete silence until Hermione put her head in her hands and started to sob uncontrollably.

"I…I knew it" she said through her tears

"Hermione please don't cry angel" he said moving close and pulling her onto his lap so that he was cradling her

"How can he be so cruel as to threaten my family and friends?" she asked into his chest

"He's a psychopath love, no one knows why he does what he does." He replied

She paused and wiped her eyes and he kissed her forehead

"You shouldn't say that about your father. Even if it is true, he's still your father" she said looking into his eyes

"No, he hasn't been my father since I was a child. I've never ever looked to him as my father. A father would never have done the things he has done to me" he replied looking away from her sadly

She pulled his gaze back to her for a moment and then kissed his lips

"I'm here for you Draco, you know that right?" she asked tilting her forehead against his so their noses were touching

"I'm so glad that I have you" he replied "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you" he continued.

He leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss and caressed her face with his hands. Hermione reached up and placed her hands into his hair, slightly pulling him closer if possible. He slowly removed her robe as she removed his and she moved until she was straddling him on the couch. He un-tucked her shirt from her skirt and sat his hands on her waist, making her gasp and moan at the contact. She slowly started to unbutton his shirt all while never removing her lips from his. His tongue begged for entrance and she granted it, causing him to moan deep in his throat. He never moved his hands for fear that she would stop him but she had no reservations about removing his shirt and tie so that he was exposed from the waist up. She slowly ran her fingers up and down his abs and chest, trying to memorize every inch of his perfect upper body. He moan again as she kept up her ministrations. She reached behind her and grabbed his hands that were stationary on her hips and placed them on her behind over her skirt and then slowly started to undo her tie and shirt.

"Mione wait" Draco said reluctantly breaking away from their kiss and placing his hands on hers which just so happened to be right over her bra.

She groaned and opened her eyes while trying to catch her breathe

"I'm sorry, I really didn't want to stop I just don't want you to rush into anything you aren't ready for and I didn't want you to just do something in the moment and then totally regret it and be upset later and…" Hermione interrupted him with her kiss

"Just shut up and kiss me you fool" she said before kissing him again.

He continued where they had left off and placed his hands back on her behind and squeezed which caused her to moan loudly. She continued to unbutton her shirt until her shirt was completely unbutton. He reached up to remove her shirt slowly from her shoulders, following every inch with a kiss. Hermione moaned even more loudly then before.

"Draco…." She moaned

"Angel…" he replied "I love you" he said as he continued to kiss down her arm.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Hermione it's us can we talk to you!" Harry called from the other side of the portrait causing the couple on the couch to jump

"Shit" Draco groaned while quickly putting Hermione's shirt back on

"You have got to be kidding me" she said while frantically buttoning her shirt and standing up from the couch.

"Hermione we can hear you in there, can we please come in!" Harry said again

"One second!" she yelled through the portrait

She looked around for her tie for a second but gave up quickly, saw the Draco had his shirt on again and said "Come in"

The two boys entered the room and immediately noticed something was off. Hermione was sitting on the couch by herself while Draco was standing by the fire with his shirt buttoned incorrectly. They both looked between the two of them and also noticed Hermione's tie was on the floor next to the couch with two sets of robes and a green tie was sticking out from under the couch.

"Well what did you want?" Hermione snapped after watching them assess the room four times

Harry cleared his throat "Right… sorry… didn't mean to interrupt anything..."

"What? You didn't interrupt anything… why would you say that...?" Hermione said quickly, brushing her fingers through her messy hair in an attempt to tame it.

"Geez Hermione relax… me and Harry were the ones who heard you this morning... you can calm down and drop the act..." Ron said calmly.

Hermione gasped and Draco paled further and pretended to look anywhere but at the three other people in the room.

"Yeah we heard you this morning but that's not what we came here to discuss… even though we do have to discuss that... in private... we came here because Dumbledore told us about the letter Malfoy got from his father." Harry said looking at Hermione and nowhere else.

"Oh, well, the letter matter has been taken care of. And there is no need to "discuss" what you heard this morning. I don't need to explain myself to you or Ron, Harry, you aren't my father." Hermione said crossing her arms grumpily

"True, but don't you think you could have told us that you were dating Malfoy over the summer a little sooner? It maybe could have avoided my little announcement to the world yesterday" Harry said getting a little angry

"Well first of all I didn't know it was _Draco_ I was seeing this summer as he hid his identity from me until just recently. Second of all I would have told you that I met someone if you or Ron or Ginny or anyone had paid attention to me long enough for me to say a sentence this summer" Hermione said, her voice rising marginally

"Well I explained why we did what we did two nights ago so I thought we were past that…"Harry started

"NO, we are not _past_ it as you said because I don't think that any of you understand what it was like for me this summer. I was in a house full of people but I was completely and utterly alone. I read my entire list of textbooks the first week of summer vacation and had my homework done by the second week because all I had was a cat to talk to. So I guess you could say that it's something I won't get over very soon. I'm still angry at you Harry Potter and don't think you are off the hook either Ronald. Then when I actually do spend more than five seconds in your presence you yell at me that you love me Harry and then you don't even give me time to process what you say before you come storming in here and claiming that you have earned some right to know who I'm with. How DARE you!" Hermione said angrily moving toward Harry and Ron, causing them to move back. Draco was watching her the whole time and ran over and grabbed her by the shoulders

"Calm down Hermione" he murmured into her ear while rubbing her shoulders. She paused and glanced at her friends who were looking at her shocked and upset and then she closed her eyes and took a breath

"I think you should both leave right now and give me some time to just think, ok?" she said opening her eyes and looking at them

They both looked at her cautiously and nodded.

"I'm okay with the whole letter situation so there is no need to worry about that just know that I can deal with my own problems" she said forcefully watching a hurt expression flash through their eyes.

They nodded again and then left the common room, both glancing over their shoulders at their friend.

Draco let out a breath "Well that was interesting" he said.

She leaned back into his chest "You could say that again" she replied sighing.

"So should we continue what we started?" Draco said kissing her head and spinning her around to face him so she could see his smirk.

She smirked back at him "I don't think I know what you are implying Mr. Malfoy" she replied

"How about I show you" he said before he leaned in and captured her lips once again.


End file.
